


Used to This

by thomas_slamders



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also fluff, Deceit is slightly touch starved, M/M, Other, Roman is soft, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, deceit is soft, dee is a lonely boi, everyone is soft, for now anyway, haha I really like deceit, im tired so gn, its all platonic, like a lot, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomas_slamders/pseuds/thomas_slamders
Summary: Deceit just wants attention, but doesn’t know it. Roman is happy to provide.





	Used to This

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I would write everyday, to help improve my mind and stuff? So I hope this doesn’t seem rushed. I don’t think there are triggers, other than my bad grammar, but /please/ correct me if I’m wrong. Also, fair warning, Deceit is out of character because I don’t care what you say, he’s soft.  
> I hope you enjoy!!

It had been about a month since Deceit had moved in with the light sides. Everything seemed to be going well so far. He tended to avoid them most of the time, though. They hadn’t fully accepted him yet, and sometimes, it was too much for him to handle. 

Today, Deceit woke up feeling wrong. He shrugged it off and walked towards the kitchen. He pretended not to notice the other sides snuggled up on the couch. Sighing, he turned around and walked back to his room, forgetting what he came for in the first place. 

“They hate me, don’t they? ” He muttered before passing out on his bed. 

By the time Deceit woke up, he could tell it was already late. Had he already missed the whole day? It’s not like it mattered, anyway. He didn’t have much to do anymore, since he agreed to leave Thomas alone. 

Slowly, he stood up. For some reason his head was pounding. It was well past eleven o’clock, so Deceit figured that everyone else would be asleep. Wanting a change of scenery, he crept into the hallway and headed towards the living room. He stopped when he heard a noise. 

Peering around the corner, he found Roman curled up on the couch, watching some Disney movie. Roman wasn’t exactly the nicest to him. Deceit was about to turn around and head back to his room, when he lost his balance and fell forward, causing a loud crash. It must’ve been his headache. 

Roman jumped up, surprised by the sudden noise. He relaxed a bit when he saw who it was. The dark side was known to be accident prone. 

Deceit stood up and looked at Roman. His eyes were practically begging him not to say anything. In return, Roman offered him a slight smile. For some reason, the other interpreted that this was an offer of some sort. He carefully made his way over to the couch and sat as far away from Roman as possible. He was nearly falling off the other side. And strangely enough, the creative side didn’t even seem to mind his presence. 

Slowly but surely, Deceit started to relax. He subconsciously started moving closer and closer to Roman. And Roman didn’t even care. 

This was strange. 

————————————————————————

Throughout the night, Roman secretly glanced over at the lying side. There was a certain look in his eyes. He couldn’t put his finger on just what, though. 

Longing, perhaps? 

Deceit was close now. Closer than he was before. If he wanted to, Roman could reach out his hand and touch the others. He smirked and decided to test something out. 

Scooting right up against Deceit, he carefully wrapped his arms around the other. He frowned when the smaller side tensed up under his grasp. His expression softened when the other leaned into his touch. 

Smiling, Roman pulled him closer. He was strangely sad. Why did the idea of cuddling seem so foreign to the other? Deceit’s head was almost against Roman’s chest. He seemed so confused, which concerned Roman. Sure, they weren’t as affectionate with him as they were with each other, but that was to be expected, right? He was Deceit. He represented lies. Roman looked down at the shorter boy that was practically on his lap. He certainly didn’t look evil…

————————————————————————

For lack of better words, Deceit was confused and concerned. What was going on? Why was Roman being nice? Did being touched always feel this way? Why did he like it? 

He felt extremely safe in Roman’s arms. He never wanted to leave. Despite having slept all day, Deceit felt himself drifting off. 

What seemed like minutes later, he woke up in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed. Deceit tried to sit up and examine his surroundings. However, something was weighing him down. An arm? Suddenly, he remembered what had happened earlier. Was he really laying next to Roman. 

Within seconds, he felt his head being gently pushed back down. 

The prince looked at Deceit curled up in his arms and smiled. 

He could get used to this. 

For some reason, he didn’t mind having a dark side hanging around anymore. 

“Go back to sleep, Dee.” He mumbled. 

Dee? 

That was new. 

Deceit sunk back into Roman’s arms. 

He could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a waffle? Can I please get a waffle? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short piece of fluffiness :) also I’m transferring from fanfiction.net and I took requests there, so I’ll take them here too! So if you want me to write anything, a certain promt or whatever, just lemme know, and I’ll be happy to! Also if you have feedback I’d love to hear it! Thank u for reading!


End file.
